Fire vs Ice
by Marie-Cullen-pr
Summary: The battle between vampires and werewolves has been going on for centuries.They both want Bella Swan and her powers.One night she is attacked and all changes. Who was her attacker? Who finally got to her Wolf or Vampire? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first try writing FF, hope i don't do too bad.**

**First thanks to Project Team Beta for the help, especially JulieGirl18 and UslessEpiphany26 for really helping me clean up the mess that was this chapter and make it what is now.**

**I dedicate this to my daughters, because of them i am totally in love with all things twilight. To my pre-readers ScarletBlondepr, stephk0525 and RoseArcadia, because of your honesty and encouragement i am able to have the guts to post this story.**

**To all the friends and awesome authors that i have made here on the fandom through this 1st year ive been part of this you are too many to mention but i 3 u all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Twilight or it's characters, they belong to SM. But i do own a vintage Ghostbusters T-Shirt ;)**

**Well, enough with the long AN, on with the show. **

**Hope you like it...**

***goes and hides behind the couch***

Prologue

BPOV

Present time…

"FUCK!"

As if I wasn't enough of a freak already, now this has to happen.

_Add another complication to my already complicated life._

_Even in on my own world, I was a freak._

The world where witches, wizards, demons, and other creatures roam, here in New York City. Yes, you are hearing right; I am a witch and a very powerful one at that. Add telekinetic powers and there you have it, a major witch FREAK.

Now as I'm here sitting on the ground, and I feel the warm blood sliding down my body, staining my white sweater and his words invade my mind…

"I've been watching you for a while now."

I felt his breath behind my ear, while his strong hands grabbed my arms and pinned me to the tree. It hurt, and I felt the bark of the tree scratching my cheek.

"But you are always very alert of your surroundings, or you are with _him._"

Now his whole body was pressing against mine, making it impossible for me to move. It was very dark. I couldn't see him, and it was two am so I doubt there was anybody around.

I could have screamed, but I was pretty sure nobody would have heard me anyway. I couldn't use my powers; I couldn't concentrate enough to use them so I could push him away. Besides he was so fucking strong, he had me trapped between him and the tree.

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I was sure he wouldn't tell me.

"It doesn't matter right now."He laughed darkly, pushing me with more force against the tree.

He was enjoying this. I felt his breath close to my neck, and I shivered involuntarily. I was really afraid of what he would do to me.

"Mmmm, what wouldn't I give to have you now?" As he said this, I felt his hand caressing my exposed cheek. I tried to turn my head to stop him from touching me, but I was trapped.

"But no, there will be more time for that later. And don't worry, you will find out soon enough, when I come back to claim what's _mine."_

"I will _never_ be yours," I spat.

He laughed darkly, again caressing my exposed cheek with his finger, sliding it down my neck and shoulder.

"Oh yes my dear Bella, you will… after this…."

"How did you…"

As I was starting to ask him how the hell he knew my name, I felt a sharp pain across my upper body, followed by warm blood gushing down my chest. I was in excruciating pain, and I couldn't find my voice to scream. My knees felt weak; his body pressing against mine was the only thing preventing me from sliding down to the ground.

I was starting to lose consciousness, but I heard him speak again.

"I will be back for you… my Bella."

And with that, he left.

I slid down to the ground against the tree, trying to cover the wound with one hand to stop the bleeding while trying to cover myself with my coat with the other; I didn't know what to do now, the sharp pain wasn't letting me think clearly.

I was starting to feel really cold now. I felt like I was dying; I was going in and out of consciousness. However, I knew I wasn't going to die.

I knew what he was, what he did, and what I was to become. There was no stopping it. No one could help me, and I was too weak to move by myself.

I had lost so much blood already. I could smell the copper and salt from the blood, making me feel even weaker with each passing minute.

While I was sitting on the ground, Edward came to mind; his eyes, his lips, his hands, his scent.

Things were pretty good between us, well more than pretty good it was almost unreal, but all that was going to change now.

_DAMN! Why is it that everything in my life has to be so complicated?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a pair of heels clicking on the pavement, running towards me. It was so dark I couldn't make out who it was yet, but as it came closer, I recognized the petite form of my best friend Alice.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" She was out of breath, and when she took a closer look, she gasped.

"Oh my God, Bella, we have to get you out of here." Now she was crying.

"There is so much blood! I'm so sorry I didn't see this in time, oh God, I'm so sorry."

She was apologizing repeatedly.

"Alice, it's ok," I said to her, trying to calm her down. "You can't save me all the time, you know." I tried to smile, but I was in so much pain it came out more like a grimace.

"Please just help me get home."

She was helping me get on my feet but when I said that, she suddenly screamed, "NO! We need to get you to the hospital."

"No Alice, just help me get home so I can take care of this."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion.

"What? Why? Who did this to you?" she asked franticly.

"I don't know who he is, but I know what he is, and if I go to the hospital there is no way I can explain this wound," I told her with pleading eyes.

"Please just take me home. I know how to take care of this. Besides, the change is already starting. I can feel it."

I saw how her face changed from worry to understanding and she nodded while she helped me stand up.

I was so weak I had to lean on Alice's tiny frame before we could start walking. It always amazed me how strong she was, being so petite.

"We don't have to walk much Bella, my car is pretty close by," she told me while holding me up with her strong arms.

We approached the car quickly, and I was thankful for that. I didin't know how much longer I would have been able to stand.

After she helped me get settled in her car, she went quickly to the driver's side, got in, and started the car. Before heading to my apartment, she looked at me with worry and affection in her eyes. She gave me a small smile.

I smiled weakly at her, "Thanks Alice, once again I owe you one."

Her smile was a little bigger this time. "Don't mention it; I'll add it to my list." And then she winked at me.

I tried to laugh, but it was too painful.

As we started heading toward my apartment, I closed my eyes.

Thoughts of Edward flooded my mind, and I dreaded how much more things were going to change, with what I was now becoming…

***comes out of hiding* **

**Well, what do you know, my first cliffie!**

**So… Who do you think attacked Bella? Wolf? Vampire?**

**I would love to hear you theories so whether you like it or not hit the little review button and let me know, and please be nice ok :D.**

**I already have a few chapters written down that all they need is to be cleaned u a bit and then send to beta, so most likely I will post on thurs (I don't want to compete w the big ones lol).**

**You can follow me on twitter (not that I'm that interesting lol) or add me in facebook, links are on my profile.**

**So, until next time…**


	2. Chapter 1 In the beginning

**Hi there! *waves* Still with me? Yes? Good!**

**Sorry for the delay, I was having trouble finding a permanent beta but thankfully, the problem has been solved. Now my new beta is none other than the awesome author of Laid Bare and co author of Dirty Little Secrets miss brits23(woot!). Seriously if you are not reading those go run and read (after reading this chapter of course).**

**Thanks are in order for all of you who read, reviewed, favorite and alerted my little story. I am so glad you like it so far. Thanks to my awesome beta brits23 for helping me make this readable, to my pre-readers ScarletBlondepr, Rose Arcadia and steph0525 who read this when it was still a mess of words and still thought it wasn't too bad 3.**

**Anyway enough yapping ;), here is the first official chapter hope you enjoy,see you at the end.**

**SM owns twilight, sadly I don't, now Witchella is all mine. But I do own the Remember Me dvd :D.**

Chapter 1: In the beginning.

BPOV

_Three months earlier…_

Today is my birthday, and it should be a happy day; it's my birthday after all, right? Well, sadly it isn't. In fact is kind of bittersweet. And why, do you ask? Well I guess I should start from the beginning…

I was born on an unusually windy night on September thirteenth, 1674 on Salem, Massachusetts. My mother Renee was also a witch, as well as most of her family before her. I come from a long line of powerful witches and wizards, but me? Well…powerful doesn't even begin to describe it.

My father… well that's a completely different story. You see he was a dark wizard, up until he met my mother that is. Truthfully, I don't know much about him; my mother didn't like to talk about his past, or of the way he used to be before he met her. I was sure she knew more than what she led me to believe, but I never pushed her for more information.

From what my mother had told me, he stumbled upon her a few years before I was born on one of his travels. As cliché as it may sound, apparently it was love at first sight for both of them. It was as if a magnetic force was bringing them together, the kind that you can't or won't turn away from.

Their relationship was not seen with good eyes in the wizard community, so they had to keep their love a secret. Because he was a dark wizard, such pairing as theirs were not allowed, let alone bear a child for said dark wizard. It was practically taboo, and most certainly unheard of. They risked a lot by being together, but somehow they made it work.

To this day I still have no idea how she did it, but my father eventually steered away from his dark ways for my mother, and later on for me too. According to my mother, they were very happy about my arrival.

Sometime later, someone found out about their relationship and about me. Then on the eve of my birth, just as they were getting ready to go into hiding, they were found, and my father was vanquished trying to protect my mother and his unborn child. The spell he casted upon us shielded us from any attack and, in doing that, he left himself vulnerable to the attack. They left me fatherless before I was born and my mother broken hearted.

My mother, although happy with my arrival, was mourning my father at the same time; it truly was a bittersweet moment for her. Watching me grow up before her eyes, with the strong resemblance I had with my father was very hard for her. The only attribute I received from my mother are my eyes; the rest was all from my father's side.

I remember when I was growing up; the sadness I used to see in my mother's face was ever present. It must have been hard to feel any happiness when you have a constant reminder of what you lost, looking right at you all the time.

Because of that, she slowly started to lose the will to live.

When I was about ten years old, Salem started their witch-hunt ; my mother was one of the first ones they apprehended. She had a feeling that they were after her, so before they caught up with her she sent me away to live with some relatives in a nearby village.

"_Bella, things here in the village are not very safe,"_ she said the night that she send me way.

"_Why mother, what's going on?"_ I asked, worried. I didn't understand what was happening.

"_The villagers are accusing everyone that they don't seem to like of witch-craft; they are burning them at the stake."_

"_They are relentless; they don't care if you are a child. If they find you guilty they will burn you, my darling."_

"_But we _are _witches, Mother, what if they come after us?"_

"_That is why I am sending you with your aunt and uncle, to keep you safe."_

"_But what about you Mother?" I asked. "Why don't you come with me?"_

"_Don't worry about me my darling, I can handle myself. I am more worried about you and your safety."_

I was scared; I didn't understand why they would come after us. We lived just outside of the village, and we mostly kept to ourselves. We would go to the village only when necessary, and would hardly talk to anybody.

Because I was still very young, it was a little hard to control my powers. I was sure I might have slipped up in front of some villager, and that might have raised some suspicion.

That night would change everything in my life.

"_Now Isabella, I want you on your best behavior with your aunt and uncle. Don't give them any grief, understand?"_

"_Yes mother I will."_

"_And remember to practice what I have tough you, your aunt Emily will also help you."_

"_Don't ever forget, you are destined for great things, and I love you so much." _Her voice faltered and she was on the verge of tears, but she controlled herself. She didn't want to scare me more that what I already was.

"_I love you too mother, I promise i will be good for my aunt and uncle."_

"_That's my girl", she smiled a little, and hugged me. "Now go, they're here."_

That was the last time I saw her.

Later on I found out that she was indeed accused of witchcraft; she was found guilty and burned at the stake. I also found out that she really didn't put up a fight; I think that her grief over my father's death was stronger than her will to live for her only daughter.

Now I was alone, without a mother or father.

My powers were getting stronger as I grew up, that was when I truly missed my mother's guidance. My aunt Emily and my uncle Samuel helped me; since they were a witch and wizard themselves, their help was very valuable. They helped me have control of my emotions, since they would often trigger my powers unexpectedly; it was a very important lesson to learn.

Since the witch-hunt continued, we had to move around often. Every time they would start suspecting us, we would leave in the middle of the night before we would could get caught.

By the time I was nineteen years old, they finally caught up with me. It was a surprise ambush; I was accused of witchcraft and locked in a cell.

While I was incarcerated, I realized that I was not alone. There was this tiny girl with long jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. As soon as she laid eyes on me, she smiled brightly.

That is where I met Alice for the first time.

"_Well it's about time you got here," she whispered wryly "I've been waiting for you for quite some time now"_

The look of surprise on my face must have been funny, because she laughed before she further explained what she meant.

"_I am a witch like you, I see things too. Things that already have happened, and things that eventually will happen. That's how I knew we would meet today; I saw it."_

In the days that followed we got to know each other a little better,and I quickly realized that Alice and I have formed an unbreakable bond.

We formed a plan to escape, and since Alice already knew that we were going to be burned at the stake, she taught me the correct spell used to create the illusion of the flames burning me, when in fact they weren't.

We were helped by another witch, Rosalie Hale, who was luckily never been accused of witchcraft, to make our escape. She was a member of the council who took part in deciding who was a witch and who wasn't. It was all part of the plan, and she was leaving with us as we were heading for Europe the next day…

On the day of the trial Rosalie picked up Alice's and my belongings along with hers, hiding them in the forest nearby so we could retrieve them when everything was over.

As predicted by Alice, we were accused, tried, condemned and sentenced to *burn at the stake on that same evening by sundown. Rosalie, who was part of the jury, was smirking all the time, excitement gleaming in her eyes from knowing what was going to happen that night.

My trip down memory lane was interrupted by a loud knock on my bedroom door, followed by a black-haired, hyper pixie jumping up and down my bed.

"Happy birthday Bella! It's time to wake up to a wonderful day!" While she was talking she was still jumping on my bed. I swear she would need a whole bottle of Ritalin to calm down.

"Alice what is so happy about my birthday, I am 335 years old today! That is hardly a reason to celebrate," I said whining. Oh! Did I mention that because I am a witch my physical aging is _very, very _slow?

"Oh, please Bella, you don't look a day older than 23," she said with a knowing smile. She was actually right. Because our aging process has been extremely slow, we've moved quite often as to not raise suspicion of our true nature. It was very annoying at times. Actually, Alice looked like she was stuck at 22.

As I was starting to get up to start my morning routine, Alice stopped me.

"Bella, do you work tonight?"

"Yes Alice, you know I do."

"Bellaaa!" she whined," It's Friday night _and_ your birthday, why didn't you take the night off?" Now she was pouting.

"Because Alice, I don't feel like celebrating and I _want_ to work today."

"But you will ruin everything!" She whined some more.

"No Alice, I don't want a surprise party or anything like that. It is a day like any other." I said seriously, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, we are going shopping anyway. Just because _you_ don't want to celebrate doesn't mean you can't look good." I could tell she was getting annoyed.

Just so I could stop listening to her whining, I relented.

I sighed, "Fine Alice, but I don't want you to go overboard like last time." I told her with a stern look.

She nodded, still pouting with her arms crossed. Then all of a sudden she fell into a kind of trance for a moment. Every time that would happen she eyes would turn black; it was happening quite often lately. That couldn't be good. Then suddenly, she smiled at me.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, you are going to have a _very_ interesting night," she said while heading out of my room.

"Alice, why are you so cryptic? Why don't you just tell me what's going to happen and get this over with?" I yelled

"Hmmm, because it is fun and interesting this way," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"AAAGGGHHH! Get out of my room now!" I screamed.

She was laughing hard, running out of my room, closing the door before the pillow hit it.

Interesting night huh? Wonder what she meant by that?

_Fucking cryptic pixie…_

**Well, what do you think. Good? Bad? Eh? Did you like Witchella? Click on the little review button and let me know ;) I would love to know what you think.**

***A little history lesson for you even though I don't live in the states (I am from Puerto Rico). The Salem witch trials did in fact actually happen, although I gave it a little twist, the accused witches in reality were actually hanged, not burned. I changed it to fit my story, although for those of you who have read the HP books there is something similar mentioned in one of the books (that was my inspiration). Though I think in Europe they were actually burned (barbarians).If you want to read more about that the link to the info is in my profile. You should is actually pretty interesting.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter, where we will meet Edward *wink, wink***


	3. Chapter 2 Who am i?

**Hi there! Still with me? Ok, good!**

**Well here we are with EPOV for your reading pleasure. The chapter is kind of short (not a very chatty guy… for now). Is the same day as Bella's birthday but from his side.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta brits23, for her help with my typos, periods, comas and such. If you are not reading her stuff, you are missing out. So do it!**

**Thanks to my pre-readers this time around my girl ScarletBlonder and my soul twin stephk0525. Your imput is always appreciated.**

**If you are looking for fic recs while you wait for my updates go and check my chica RoseArcadia's blog, believe me u can't go wrong with her recs. Link is in my profile.**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, put me on alert and favotites. Keep it coming.**

**Twilight is not mine (sadly) SM owns, but this Edward is mine. ;)**

**Now on with the show…**

Chapter 2: Who am I?

EPOV

The sun light filtered my room through the windows. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow, hardly being able to move.

My body hurt. I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on top of me, and I was naked… again. However, I was alone with no recollection of what I did the night before.

I thought it would've been better if I would at least have woken up naked with a warm female body beside me, but when I thought about it, maybe it was better that way. Last time wasn't … pleasant.

It was nothing new, it actually happened more often than I would care to admit, some months more than others. It was frustrating not being able to remember what I did or how I got back to my apartment.

Trying to recall what actually happened was starting to give me a headache. I needed my coffee fix and soon.

Just as I was about to get up to start my day, my cell began ringing on the bedside table. I started to blindly touch around, trying to grab my phone without having to open my eyes; I just wasn't ready to let the light in them yet. Without even looking at the screen, I answered it.

"Hello." I winced at the way my voice sounded.

"Good afternoon Edward, rough night?" My uncle Carlise asked with a chuckle.

"Good afternoon? Don't you mean good morning?" I asked confused.

"Son, it's one 'o clock in the afternoon, way past morning. Did you just get up?" he asked, amusement clearly in his voice.

"Shit! I didn't realize it was so late, and yeah had a rough night. Don't ask. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no, nothing wrong. I just wanted to know if you are free on Sunday evening."

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Oh just that you're aunt Esme has been anxious to cook for you, she says that it's been a while… plus she misses you." His tone was always soft when he talked about Esme.

"Yeah? Well I miss her cooking and I miss her too. Besides I know I'm the only one she cooks for," I said laughing.

Carlisle laughed as well. "Yes well prepare yourself for a week's worth of food just for you."

"Yeah, I know and it's greatly appreciated."

And it was true, if it wasn't for her superb cooking skills I would've been malnourished. It was not that I didn't know how to cook, it was that between teaching classes and my nocturne gigs I was barely home, let alone finding time to cook. The only time I would get a healthy and home cooked meal was when Esme cooked for me.

"So we'll see you on Sunday then?" he asked again.

"Yes, Sunday it is," I sighed.

"Good, I will let her know. I will talk to you later then, I have to go and make my rounds. I will see you on Sunday"

"Ok, bye."

"Goodbye Edward."

Since I was finally awake, I padded to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

As I was taking a shower, my mind drifted to my uncle Carlilse and aunt Esme. I had been with them for as far as I can remember. Carlilse, took me in when my mother died, right after I was born. There are parts of my time growing up that I have no recollection of. The only memories I have of my mother are some pictures, and whatever memory Carlise had of her and had told me about when I was younger.

My aunt Esme had been the mother figure in my life and I loved her dearly. They had never spoken of my father even though I had asked about him on occasion. They had been very vague on their answers, stating that they hardly knew him at all. Carlise had always been like my father, not just my uncle.

I knew there was something different about me, I just couldn't figure out what it was yet. I had a suspicion that my uncle Carlilse knew about it. There had been times when I felt like he wanted to tell me something but held back. Even having mind reading abilities didn't help. I knew there was something else besides my special "talent". He was pretty good at blocking certain thoughts from me. I didn't think my blackouts would "just happen."

As I was finishing my shower my mind went back to the conversation I just had with my uncle. I laughed, thinking of all the food that I was going to be bringing back on Sunday. It was quite a relief actually. That way I didn't have to rely on take out for at least a whole week. But what I found even more amusing was the fact that she really didn't have to cook at all, since she and my uncle were vampires.

Yes you heard me right, vampires. And not the kind that you would always hear about in stories and books. This are the kind that respect human life and only drink the blood of animals… and probably one of the reasons why I wasn't actually one also. besides the fact that I was family. So cooking for me was one of Esme's favorite hobbies. And one that she excelled at without even tasting the food.

Regardless, whatever I was apparently prevented me from aging like normal people do. According to my uncle, I was supposed to be around 150 years old. Actually I looked like looked no older than 25, for which I can't complain. This few bits of information have been the only insight he's ever given me about what I truly was.

Shaking my head to rid myself of my musings, I finished my shower and got ready to go out to get my caffeine fix.

Tonight I was going to start my new gig at Club Eclipse, doing open mic nights on Fridays and Saturdays. Although I was playing before at other clubs, this gig was more permanent. The fact that the club was owned by my cousin was an added bonus. I haven't seen much of him in quite a while, so I was looking forward to see him more often.

I was anxious, but in a good way to start playing at the club. Plus, for some reason I had a feeling that the night ahead of me was going to be _very_ interesting…

**Well there you have it. **

**What do you think? Any theories? I would love to hear them.**

**So let me know clicking on the little button on the bottom.**

**Reviews are better than naked Edward… Well not really, but do it anyway ****.**


	4. Chapter 3 At first sight or is it?

**Hi there! *waves***

**Sorry for the delay, hope you read the teaser, well now here is the actual chapter (finally). B&E finally meet (eep!) this is slow burn for now. This is still on Bella's birthday, and will extend for two more chapters (a lot happened on the B-day) then it will progress from there, so hang in there.**

**Thanks and boobie gropes for Brits23 who betaed this chapter (go read her stuff, tell her I sent you) ILY girl.**

**To my pre-readers Scarletblondepr, stephk0525 and RoseArcadia for their imput and their love and support, boobie gropes for you three ;).**

**Also thanks to all of you who have reviewed, put me on alert/favorite, I'm glad you are giving this fic a chance.**

**Anywho, more at the bottom, on with the show.**

**Twilight not mine SM owns, but I DO own a Revlon lipstick that the name of the shade is Twilight (yeah I had to get it lol).**

Chapter 3: At first sight… Or is it?

BPOV

After a grueling trip to Sacks so we could shop for my outfit for tonight (to Alice's insistence), I was finally back at my apartment. She insisted that I had to have an outfit, it didn't matter that I had to work because it was my birthday after all. Personally, I would have been happy with just my favorite jeans, t-shirt and my worn out chucks. But Alice wouldn't hear about it.

Alice had an early shift at the hospital (she's a nurse), so she could spend the night with me at the club. I decided to head back to my apartment to rest for a while; I had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. Knowing Alice, I was pretty sure she had something planned, even though I had asked her not to.

I was resigned to just go with it, whatever it was that she had planned out for me. I just hoped that she wouldn't go overboard like once she did round 1769, when we were living in London. She had planned a Masked Ball in Buckingham Palace to celebrate my birthday. Imagine my surprise when I got there and found around two hundred guests (more than half of them of which I didn't even know), when she had told me that there were only going to be "_Just a few people."_ I knew what her intentions were, she was not only celebrating my birthday, she was also trying to find me a suitor. I figured that out right away when I noticed that more than half of the male guests were nobility.

I knew she had good intentions when she did that, but I had told her repeatedly that I was perfectly fine being alone, that I didn't need a man in my life. Besides, It wasn't easy to conceal my nature to "normal" people let alone a significant other. Whoever would be involved with me romantically would have to be accepting of my nature and keep it a secret. If there was actually somebody like that for me I would find him eventually, although I doubted it.

Don't get me wrong it wasn't that I was celibate, not at all; It was just that I was _very_ careful about who I had sex with. Mainly because since strong emotions triggered my powers, they were hard to control when you are in _the throes of passion_.

Since the last time that it happened, I really haven't been with anybody. Apparently when I feel strong emotions, my telekinetic powers come out to play. The memory of it still makes me cringe. The _incident _in question happened quite a while back with a guy called Michael Newton. Michael and I were dating for a while before we decided to have sex, and it was the first and last time it happened with him… _not a big loss there_.

_Just when I was right on the brink of my orgasm, everything in the room started to levitate, including the bed. Just at that right moment Michael noticed and freaked out, asking me what was going on. He asked me if I practiced voodoo or if I was some sort of witch. The moment he mentioned the word "witch" I knew I had to do some damage control. I was afraid of what he would have said after he left my apartment. I had to quickly perform a obliterate spell to erase any memory of what he saw._

_This caused him to become confused, so I had to tell him that we just had some mind blowing sex _NOT!_ and send him on his way. He said that he didn't remember the sex, but he let it go not arguing any further. He went home and I never saw him again after that, THANK GOD! After that I've been afraid to get too close to anyone to be intimate, afraid that it might happen again, opting to take care of myself._

After having a late lunch, I took a nap and got up around 7pm so I could start getting ready for work. My shift would start at 9pm, so I had plenty of time to get there before the start of my shift since the club wasn't far away from where I lived.

Alice had called me earlier telling me she wasn't going to help me get ready, she said that she would meet me at the club later on. I knew she was planning something, but I let it go, I wasn't in the mood to argue.

A new guy was going to start working at the club tonight, doing open mic nights. I'd heard that he was pretty good and it got me curious since I hadn't met him yet. I thought back to what Alice had told me this morning and I wondered if it had something to do with the new guy.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I started fixing my hair and makeup so I could get dressed. I was going to wear a white tank top with black angel wings printed on the back, I paired it up with a black leather mini skirt and flat knee high boots. My hair was in a high pony tail with loose strands framing my face, so I could show the design of my shirt in the back. Some light makeup except for my smoky eyes and I was ready to go.

After one last look in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance I headed out for the club. It was already 8:30pm and it was about a fifteen minute walk to the club, so I was still on time. Grabbing my leather jacket on my way out, I started my walk to the club through Central Park. It was a chilly night so I walked a little faster than usual so I could get quickly to the warmth of the club.

As soon as I got there, I saw the long line of people that were waiting to get in the club. The bouncer that was on the entrance today, Felix was looking up and down my body, his eyes full of lust as he took in my appearance.

"Hey Bella! Looking good," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Felix, thanks! We got a full house tonight huh?" I asked pointing at the long line.

"Yeah, coming to see the new guy I guess," he said shrugging.

He opened the door for me and I went in quickly, not wanting to make any more small talk with him. I knew he had a thing for me. He had made a few advances at me but I had always kept my distance. He truly creeped me out, he was very tall and bulky with black hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

What really bothered me was the way he always stared at me every chance he got, it really made me uneasy.

Just as I got behind the bar to put my things away, I was greeted with a big bear hug that lifted me off the floor and almost cut off my air supply. Immediately I knew that It was Emmett, the owner of the bar.

He was very handsome, with very pale skin and golden brown eyes. Did I mentioned that he's a vampire? And a very civilized one… well as much as he can anyway. He and his family are "vegetarian" vampires, meaning that they don't drink human blood, just animals. For that reason they could blend in with normal people, most of the time at least in his case.

"Happy birthday Bella!" He yelled his booming voice right in my ear. I was pretty sure every employee in the club heard him.

"Emmett… can't… breathe… put me down please," I said with difficulty since I could hardly breathe.

"Oh, sorry Bella," he said smiling down to me.

"Thanks Emmett. And by the way please keep it down about my birthday?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I don't want to make a big deal out of it," I told him "Please? For me?" I asked pouting a little.

He chuckled a little. "Ok Bella if you say so." I thought I saw of hint of mischief in his eyes, but it quickly went away so i might have imagined it.

"Thanks Emmett."

He was about to walk out of the bar but he turned around. "But, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Drinks are on the house for you tonight," he said with a wink, and walked out of the bar heading for is office.

I smiled to myself and started getting the bar ready before the doors would open. All the while thinking about how my boss, who was so tall and bulky at first sight looked like a big scary bear. But when he smiled his dimples would give him away, showing that he's nothing more than a big teddy bear.

Ever since he took the reins of the club about three months ago we've been very good friends; _never mind that he's a vampire of course_. He had done such a wonderful job that he has put the club on the map, making it one of the most famous clubs in New York City.

Just when I was on my way to ask Emmett about the new guy, Angela and Ben had arrived. Angela was a bartender like me, along with Tyler who had a later shift tonight. Her boyfriend Ben was one of the most talented DJ's in the New York area.

They both greeted me with hugs and birthday wishes, making me blush and internally groan at Alice's big mouth for telling everyone about my birthday.

My back was turned from the entrance as Angela was pointing in that direction.

"I think the new guy just arrived, Bella."

I turned in the direction that Angela was pointing , and saw Emmett talking to the most incredible Man-God I have ever seen.

He was standing sideways talking to Emmett, so all I could see was his profile. But my goodness, it was easy to see that he was beautiful, if you could really use that word to describe this man.

He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett but lean, not overly muscular but well defined. Strong forearms that showed a few tattoos and long fingers. He was wearing some dark jeans that hugged him in all the right places, with a black leather jacket and what looked like a black t-shirt and black worn out chucks.

When I tried to look at his face, I was distracted by the most beautiful shade of bronze hair that I had ever seen all in disarray, but on him looked good.

I averted my eyes from him before he noticed that I was openly ogling him, getting myself busy setting up the bar. Just as I was finishing, Emmett called me so he could introduce me to the new guy.

As I turned around Emmett and the Man-God walked up to me, and when I saw him in front of me I was immediately mesmerized by the intensity of his emerald green eyes.

"Bella, this is my cousin Edward…"

EPOV

I was hypnotized by the yellow-green of her eyes, rendering me speechless. Their intensity was so distracting that I almost missed the moment that Emmett introduced me.

"Edward, this is Bella, one of the most awesome bartenders here."

As Emmett said this she blushed deep red but said nothing, she looked more beautiful, if that was even possible.

As I shook her hand I felt an electric surge go through my body, as I looked into her eyes again I felt a sense of déjà vu. I scrambled through my mind, trying to figure out why I had this sense that we had met before. The feel of her hand, the look in her eyes, but once again nothing; as always I couldn't remember a thing.

In that moment I saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes, as if she felt it too. One moment it was there, then it quickly went away before she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." Listening to her voice was like music to my ears, just like her eyes her voice had me mesmerized.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella'" I said looking straight into her beautiful eyes that still had me in a trance.

But that trance was broken when Emmett spoke again.

"Well Edward, I think you should go and start to get ready, the club is about to open." The look in his eyes told me that he noticed the exchange between us, so I knew he would say something about it later on.

"Well I have to get back to the bar and finish setting up," she said with a shy voice. "Have a good show Edward, I'll see you later" With that she turned and walked back to the bar.

Meanwhile before I headed to the stage, I looked at her retreating form, taking her in without her noticing. She had long mahogany hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Creamy skin, and a nice shaped ass that looked great in her mini skirt. Her legs were long and covered with fuck me boots, that made my dick twitch a little. And just like that I was imagining her in my bed, under me with nothing but those boots on. I was so lost in my fantasy that I almost didn't answered her back.

"Thanks Bella, I'll see you later too." She looked back for a moment and gave me a small smile, letting me know that she heard me.

Emmett gave me a pat in the back _ouch! _ With a big smile on his face. Normally, I block out his thoughts, since they are normally so crass and annoying. Right now were no different so I blocked them yet again.

"Stop checking out her ass and go and get ready loverboy."

"I wasn't checking out her ass." I hissed.

"Sure you weren't," he said, with his big goofy smile still in place.

"Emmett… I…" What the fuck was wrong with me! "Um… never mind, I'm gonna go and get ready."

He had an amused knowing look on his face, it annoyed me to no end.

"You do that Edward, have a good show."

"Thanks Em, see you later."

I shook my head and walked to the stage, I started to get ready with the rest of the band.

I took one look at her before I started a sound check, once again I racked my brain trying to remember If I had actually met her before. I wanted to ask her, but she would probably think it was a pick up line or something so I decided against it. But I kept wondering why I still felt like I knew her. But I couldn't remember, yet again…

**WOW! Longest chapter I've written (so far).**

**So they finally met, thoughts? What do you think is going on?**

**I see that my story is on alert and favs a lot, but I don't hear from you much, that makes me kinda sad ****, so how about u leave me a little review and I'll send you a pic tease for the next chapter huh? Sound good? Don't have to leave me a long review, just want to hear what u think, how I'm doing and if u like it.**

**On another note, sadly Brits23 can't beta for me no more, so as of now I have no beta so next chapter might take a while until I can find a new one. If any of you can recommend me one of anyone wants to offer their services you can PM me and let me know.**

**Oh! I almost forgot. If you want to see what Bella's outfit looks, like link is on my profile (and In case u wonder the one in the pic is me).**

**You can follow my boring ass in twitter Marie_Cullen_PR , I give occasional updates on how the chap is going and random crazy shit.**

**Well that is it for now, so go and review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Deja vu?

**Hello there!**

**Here is another chapter (YAY!) which means I have a new beta (YAY again!).**

**And is the lovely ginginlee, who I thank for helping me make this chapter look pretty MUAH!**

**Also thanks to my pre-reader ScarletBlondepr, I 3 u more than words can say, and RoseArcadia for helping me find the pic tease I sent to those who reviewed, 3 you chica.**

**Thanks to all of you that are giving this fic a chance, who have put me in alert/favorites and to those who reviewed. To Lalina for mentioning Fire vs Ice in her story Let's Get Physical (go read, Trainerward is yummy :D). It makes my heart very happy :D.**

**Now this chapter is a filler, just couldn't get this scene out of my head,plus something else going on (you'll see), hope you enjoy. More at the bottom.**

**Twilight not mine (sadly), SM owns, what I do own is a 2yr old bb girl that knows too much for her age :P.**

**Now, on with the show**

**Chapter 4: Déjà vu? **

BPOV

.Fuck. Just happened?

The moment Edward shook my hand and looked into my eyes, I had a strong sense of déjà vu that made my heart skip a beat. It wasn't just because those eyes seemed familiar, there was something else; the electric current that I felt when his hand took mine felt… right.

But that was impossible. It happened over a hundred years ago. It couldn't possibly be… could it?

Nah!

Still, I remembered it just as clearly as the day it happened. It couldn't be that it was the same masked gentleman that I danced with at my birthday masquerade ball in London all those years ago. I didn't see how it could've been him-that would make him over…

No! I couldn't keep that line of thinking. I guessed because of my nature and what I'd seen, all kinds of weird thoughts jumped to my mind.

I shook those thoughts away, and saved them for later. The club was about to open and I had to be ready for work. Besides, I couldn't wait to hear Edward sing.

Ben started mixing music as the doors finally opened, and people started filling the club. Some headed straight to the bar to start ordering drinks, while others started to sit and stand close to the stage for the show.

Edward had his back to me, talking to the guys of the band that were his background music. I took the opportunity to check him out a bit more without him noticing. He had a strong back, a nice ass that was molded perfectly in his jeans that hung low on his hips, and what looked like well-sculpted legs.

I was lost in the sight of him when suddenly Angela put a shot in front of me.

"Here, looks like you need this." There was humor laced in her voice.

Without looking at the shot I was about to drink, I asked her,

"What is it?"

"A screaming orgasm."

I almost choked on my drink when she said that, I looked back at her with wide eyes. She laughed and shrugged; I was surprised by her boldness. She wasn't usually this crass.

"That was about what you had when he shook your hand, and another just about now when you were looking at him." The look in my face must have been funny because she laughed and added, "So you might as well drink it." She winked at me and walked back to the other side of the bar, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

I gaped at her for several seconds before I finally spoke. "No, um… it's not like that, Angela." I was a stuttering mess and blushing furiously, so that contradicted what I had just said.

"Sure it's not, Bella," she smirked. "Besides, Emmett told me that the drinks for you are on the house because of your birthday, so why not start with a 'screaming orgasm'."

She laughed at the surprised look in my face but said nothing more, and started filling drink orders as if she had not just said anything out of the ordinary.

I shook my head, finished my orgasm… I mean my shot, and got back to work filling orders. It was a good distraction to get Edward out of my head for a while. It was weird, I'd never felt like this about anybody before in my life, well except for… No! I wasn't' going to think about that again, and besides, it was so long ago.

The club was in full swing, the music was pumping, and people were dancing and drinking, as Edward and the band started to get ready to start playing soon.

Angela and I were kept busy with all the drink orders we were filing. Every once in a while I felt eyes on me, but whenever I looked up or around I couldn't find anyone looking directly at me. My eyes would linger of their own a little on the stage where Edward was, wishing he would meet my eyes, but he was distracted with the band doing the last sound check.

After a while Emmett came over to help us fill orders, but he didn't waste any time asking me my opinion about Edward

"So, Bella, what do you think about my cousin Edward?" He had a wide smile.

"What do you mean what do I think about him Emmett?" I was trying to act coy, but Emmett saw right through me.

"You know what I mean, Bella, you were making goo-goo eyes at him when I introduced you two. You think I didn't noticed?" Now his smile was even wider.

"Emmett what are you five? You are a … wait, how old _are_ you?"

He smirked, "Wouldn't _ you_ like to know," he said with a wink. "Now don't change the subject, I know that's what you are trying to do."

It was funny that although I knew he was a vampire for a while now, all he had told me was that I would be surprised with all the things he's seen throughout his existence. He never did reveal his true age though . I was pretty sure that he didn't know I was a witch and although I was sure he knew I wasn't _normal,_ he hasn't said anything yet. He had no idea that I'd probably seen as much as him if not more.

"Emmett, there is nothing to say-I just met the guy!" I said exasperated.

Emmett lifted his hands in surrender, "Ok ok, I won't say anything else but, you better start drinking Bella, I told you they were on the house tonight."

I blushed a little when he said that. "Angela already gave me one."

"Ok, what did she give you?"

Now I blushed deeper and he noticed; he knew what I drank but he wanted me to actually say it.

I knew that I couldn't get out of this one, and he wouldn't relent until I actually said it, so with a resigned sigh, I said with a small voice that was almost a whisper, "A screaming orgasm."

Emmett raised his eyebrows and asked again "What was that Bella? I don't think I heard you with the music so loud." He had a big smirk on his face.

I wanted to smack the smirk off his face, even though I knew that wasn't possible but I wanted to do it anyway. I knew he was lying when he said that he didn't hear me, with him being a vampire and all, I knew that even though I whispered it he had heard me.

The bar was full, and I knew what he was doing he wanted me to say it so everybody would hear. I was mortified, but I also knew that he wasn't going to relent until I did it. So, I said it louder.

"AN ORGASM EMMETT! THAT'S WHAT I HAD!" A few people looked our way and cheered, but I ignored them.

I was looking at Emmett who was laughing hard and then replied happily, "Well good for you, Bella! By all means, have another one!" By now my blush was deep crimson.

Satisfied with my response, he turned around and kept filling orders, still laughing. I followed his lead and started filling more orders, too, and even though I was mortified I had to laugh. Emmett always found ways to embarrass me, but always managed to make me laugh and cheer me up when I was down. That was one of the reasons why in such a short time he had become a very dear friend to me.

Between him and Angela cracking jokes at me, I was sure that I wouldn't see the end to this night very soon…

? POV

As I was waiting for my informant to arrive, I was still thinking of ways to lure that witch to us. We really needed her and her powers so we could destroy _them_ once and for all, and if we could get _him_ in the process, even better.

Just then my informant arrived.

"Have you been following her like I told you?"

"Yes. I have."

"And?" I was getting annoyed by the lack of information.

"Well, lately she's never alone. Mostly with that other witch."

"Yes, she could be a problem," I mused. "Has she noticed you?"

"No, I've kept my distance enough so that she won't really notice me."

"Good, she still working at that club, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not ideal for me to be there much, so I have a few of our allies watching her. I have some other interesting news, though."

"Oh yeah?" Now he piqued my interest since I was getting bored with this information.

"Yeah, it seems that the guy you are also after, Edward, is it? He just started working at the club also."

"Well well, that _is_ interesting. That actually that works better on our favor. Kill two birds with one stone and all…" Now a new and better plan was forming in my mind.

"You think so?"

A wide smile was forming in my face as a looked at him. "Oh yeah, I _know so."_

He didn't truly realize how much better for my plan this new development was. Pretty soon not only that witch was going to be one of us, but if I had my way, Edward was also going to be one of us…

**Hmm… wonder who those were. Wolves? Vampires? Who do you think it was?**

**Review and let me know, ok?**

**You can also follow my crazy ass on Twitter Marie_Cullen_PR.**

**Lots of interesting stuff in the next chapter, see you then!**

**P.S. I'm doing some editing on my previous chapters so if you get alerts for those chapters ignore them.**


	6. Chapter 5 Birthday surprise

**Hello there again! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but trying to pick** **the right song for this chapter took me longer than expected, but I finally got it.**

**Thanks to all of you that read, reviewed, put me in alert/favorite. It makes me very happy :D.**

**Also thanks to my beta ginginlee and my pre-reader ScarletBlondepr for their input and words of encouragement. Big hugs for u both.**

**BTW ScarletBlondepr is a reviewer on the Sparkling Citrus blog so go check it out, the link is in my profile.**

**This is the last chapter of Bella's bday, we move on from here. And for all of you that were waiting for B&E interaction… well you will get it here ;) And let the UST begin…**

**Oh! I almost forgot SM owns but Witchella is all mine.**

**On with the show, more down below…**

Chapter 5: Birthday surprise.

BPOV

The club was at full capacity by 10:30; it had been very busy practically since the doors opened. At that point I hadn't seen Alice yet, and I was beginning to wonder where she was.

I took a moment to check my phone and to send her a text; I wanted to know what was taking her so long. I had a few missed calls and some texts from some friends wishing me Happy Birthday, but none from Alice, which I found very strange.

**Where r u?-B**

**Got caught up b there in 30- A**

**Ok, hurry! –B**

I put my phone away and headed back to the bar. Although I really didn't want to celebrate my birthday, I wanted my best friend with me. We'd been through so much together; I couldn't imagine how my life would have been without her in it.

I noticed that the sound check stopped and people were starting to gather around the stage, which meant that Edward's performance was about to start. I couldn't wait to hear him sing.

A few minutes later the band started playing; Edward was sitting on a stool in front of them by himself, with his dark blue acoustic guitar strapped around his shoulder and the microphone adjusted to his height.

His long fingers were strummed the chords and his eyes were downcast following the movement of his fingers. I didn't recognize the song at first, but as his velvet voice resonated through the microphone, I realized that it was Peter Gabriel's "In your eyes".

_Love I get so lost, sometimes Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart…_

As he sang, he closed his eyes, and just listening to his velvet voice sent a wave of warmth through my body. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

When he opened his eyes again they found mine, and I felt like he was singing directly to me.

_In your eyes The light, the heat In your eyes I am complete In your eyes_

His gaze captured mine so intensely that I just couldn't look away, the passion I saw in them was overwhelming, but I was sure it mirrored my own. Only once before I had felt that way, and that sense of déjà vu washed over me again. I truly thought my mind was playing tricks on me since it was impossible that he could be the same person I was thinking about... or could it possibly be? Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

_In your eyes I see the light and the heat In your eyes Oh, I want to be that complete I want to touch the light The heat I see in your eyes_

While still looking at me, a small smile played on his lips which I returned. My feet were rooted where I was standing, still in a trance from the sound of his voice and the intensity of his deep green eyes. The trance was broken when he once again closed his eyes and kept on singing.

As the song came to an end, he opened his eyes again, this time looking at the audience. Applauses and whistles roared through the club and a small smile played on his lips. I started clapping along with everyone else with a big smile on my face, and after saying a low thank you through the microphone he looked up and once more his eyes met mine. When he saw me clapping his smile grew bigger and so did mine. He then turned his attention to the audience and started another song.

It was a hard task to tend the bar while trying to pay attention to Edward's performance without using magic. His voice was very distracting to say the least, and looking at him play the guitar didn't help matters either.

After three more songs he was done for the night. The applause died down and people started moving away from the stage and to the dance floor. Ben started the music once again and people started dancing or went to the bar to order more drinks.

Edward started to put his guitar away and I noticed a group of girls that stayed behind got closer to the stage right where Edward was. They interrupted him and started to flirt, looking for any excuse to touch him. My eyes shot daggers at them and a low growl erupted from my chest when one of them started to trace his bicep with her finger. _Where did that came from? _I couldn't be jealous, he wasn't mine; I had no right to feel that way. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I noticed that Edward was a little tense while he was talking to them and the smile that he gave them looked like a polite smile. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking of my part.

After a few more minutes the girls left and Edward finished putting his stuff away. I busied myself so he wouldn't notice that I was looking at him and the girls. When he was done he headed for the bar, right to the corner where I was. When he sat down our eyes met once again and he gave me a crooked smile that made me weak in the knees.

"Great show, Edward! You really have an amazing voice." _Really, Bella? That's the best you can come up with?_ I was really annoyed with myself.

He smiled a little, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck as he mumbled, "Thanks, Bella." Even though bar was kind of dark I thought I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks-it was adorable.

"So, do you want anything to drink?"

"Beer is ok, thanks."

I continued to serve drinks, but I felt his eyes on me all the time. Every time I would glance his way and our eyes met I felt the same electric current that had been there since we shook hands earlier. From the look on his face I think he felt it too; he would give me a crooked smile and then look away.

I was so busy serving drinks that I didn't notice that Alice hadn't arrived yet, until suddenly I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Hey! What's going on?" I got a little worried, wondering who covered my eyes.

"Don't worry, Bella, just walk with me and you'll see." It was Angela covering my eyes.

We walked a few steps and then we stopped. When Angela took her hands off my eyes and I opened them, all my friends that worked in the club were there in front of me. All of them yelling "surprise!" and Alice in the front holding a beautiful chocolate cake; my favorite, with sparkler candles adorning it.

I was speechless for a moment and a little annoyed, too. I hated the attention. But after seeing all the effort Alice put into planning all this for me, I couldn't help but smile at her.

I was even more surprised when my other best friend who I hadn't seen in a long while appeared through the crowd.

After the initial surprise, I launched myself at my friend to give her a big hug. It had been so long since I last saw her.

"Happy birthday, bitch!" She said with a big smile on her face. She chose to call me that in front of people instead of witch. It annoyed me sometimes, but that's how she was.

"Rose! I am so happy you are here!"

"Hey, I wouldn't have missed it." She smirked.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Emmett checking Rose out and right then I knew that he would be asking me about her later. Apparently, she was checking him out, too. She thought that I didn't notice that after she hugged me she smiled and winked at him

Then, everybody was gathered they started singing "Happy Birthday". When it was time to blow the candles Alice got close to my ear and said, "Make a wish, Bella."

At that same moment, I noticed that Edward was looking directly at me with an encouraging smile as if he had heard what Alice had just told me.

My eyes lingered in his for just a moment longer, I smiled in return and then I closed my eyes to make my wish. Behind my closed lids all I saw was Edward, and even though I was pretty sure nothing would happen between us because of what I am, I couldn't help but wish that somehow thinks would work out.

So, making sure nobody would notice, I used a little magic to put out the candles without having to blow them. It was one of the very few times I indulged on using magic these days, even if it was something as simple as putting out candles.

I knew nobody noticed, except for my best friends of course that gave me some knowing glances. I also noticed Edward staring at me with a confused look on his face, but he looked away quickly so I probably just imagined it.

After everybody gave me birthday wishes along with hugs and kisses, they started scattering around back to the dance floor or to the bar to order drinks.

Edward took that opportunity to get closer to me. He smiled a little, and without a word he bent down and gave me a kiss on my cheek and then whispered softly in my ear, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

And with that, he turned around, got lost in the crowd, and left.

I was frozen where I was standing, touching the cheek where he just kissed me. My skin as still tingling where his lips had touched as was my ear from the warmth of his breath when he spoke to me.

Even though I really didn't wanted to celebrate my birthday, it turned out to be one of the best birthdays I'd had in a long while. But the highlight of it all was meeting Edward…

**Soooo what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Please review and let me know, I love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter is halfway done so hopefully the update won't take so long this time.**

**To see Edward's guitar and Bella's birthday cake, links are on my profile.**

**Well that's it for now, hope to hear from you **


	7. Chapter6 Something wicked this way comes

**Hello there! I know it's been quite a looong time, I sincerely apologize hope you** **still RL gave me quite a few kicks in the ass and between personal, health and computer problems along with some major writers block made it not possible to update sooner. I will not abandon the story, I will finish it. But I finally did it and it's the longest chapter yet, there is some witch action so I hope that makes up for it (at least a little).Thanks are in order for my very pregnant beta ginginleelee who's is expecting her bundle later on this month. I also forgot to thank thewaywardgirl form the waywardpushers blog for featuring my story a few months back, go check out the blog for good recs .**

**If you want to, re-read the last chapter, this one picks up where that one left off.**

**Well, on with the show, hope you like it. I'll do my best to not make you wait too long for the next chapter. See you at the end…**

Chapter 6: Something wicked this way comes.

EPOV

After I kissed Bella, I had to get out of the club as quickly as possible before I did something even more impulsive. I didn't know what came over me, but I wanted to get close to her again even if just for a moment. Instead of kissing her cheek what I really wanted to do was pin her to the wall, ravish her with my mouth, and hump her right there in front of everybody. _What the fuck Edward? Are you a dog now?_ The way she looked at me while I was singing, it was as if she was looking right to my soul. There's something about her… something different, I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet.

For a moment there I _thought_ I saw the candles on her cake go out on their own… but no, that was impossible; I must have been seeing things.

Once I was out of the club and into the chilly night, I lit up a cigarette and started walking through the park towards my apartment. Once again I was thinking about Bella, and how her eyes captivated me; there was something familiar about them but I couldn't pin point what. As I went deeper though the park, I felt a chill right up my spine. I felt like there were eyes on me. I took in my surroundings, there were a few people scattered around, even so late at night, but nobody was paying me any attention. I shrugged it off and kept on walking, but the feeling that I was being watched didn't go away. I took a glance at a nearby tree and I could have sworn that I saw a shadow there, but then it wasn't there just as quickly. For some reason I was on edge and I was seeing things that weren't there. I shook my head and started walking a little faster anxious, to get to my apartment already.

When I reached my apartment, I went straight to my room. I stripped to just my boxers and got quickly into bed. It had been a very bizarre night and I was glad I was in the safety of my bed. I was still feeling out of sorts like this morning, since I had to forgotten to drink the tea that Carlisle prepares for me. Thankfully, sleep claimed me quickly with visions of yellow-green eyes and midnight blue-silver masks…

The next morning I woke up feeling even worse than the day before. Only this time I drank the tea that Carlisle made for me, but since it wasn't the usual amount that I drank, I only felt a little better. I had to make a mental note to ask him for more when I go visit them on Sunday.

I decided not to go on my morning run today and instead I went to a little café around the corner to get a coffee. I had to work tonight also so I was going to practice at home today and just chill out since I wasn't feeling up for anything else. While I was walking through the park, Emmett called me a couple of times but I ignored him for the time being. I knew why he was calling; he wanted to ask me questions about Bella. Actually, he wanted to do so since last night. I just didn't give him the chance, but his mind was very difficult to shut down sometimes since it was just as loud as his mouth.

The day went relatively slow, and between rehearsals my mind would drift off to Bella. What was she doing? Was she thinking of me too? I felt the urge to know more about her, she was not only beautiful but I also found her fascinating. I really wanted to get to know her. Maybe I would start tonight; it was something to look forward to when I saw her again.

BPOV

After such a long night, all I wanted was to sleep in. The club closed around 2am, but between cleaning up, drinking, dancing a little and eating up most of my birthday cake, we ended up leaving around four am. I got home, only bothered to strip down to my underwear and went straight to bed. I fell right asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, dreaming of green eyes and bronze hair with the voice of an angel.

Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep in as much as I wanted to since I agreed to have brunch with Alice and Rose. I had missed Rose a lot, and since I didn't know how long she was going to stay in town this time, I didn't want to waste the opportunity to catch up.

I got up around eleven am with a mild hangover, nothing two aspirin wouldn't cure. I did my morning routine and put on some light makeup. I got dressed in comfy clothes that consisted of jeans, a Gun's and Roses T-shirt paired with my black leather chucks and big sunglasses to avoid a bigger headache. I knew Alice wouldn't approve of my choice of wardrobe, but I really didn't care at the moment.

I would deal with her later.

After I was done, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and headed out to a little hole in the wall diner where we would meet. The diner was pretty close to my apartment, walking distance actually. The weather was pretty good, so taking a cab wasn't necessary.

Besides, that way I could walk off my hangover.

When I got there, I noticed that Rose was already there, sitting at a table far at the back. The diner was unusually empty for a Saturday, but I guess she wanted more privacy. She looked lost in thought and didn't notice my arrival until I was almost in front of her.

When she did, a huge smile spread across her face and she quickly got up to give me a hug.

"Finally! I've been waiting here forever. I was starting to get old." She had such a serious look on her face that was almost believable. _Almost._

"Oh please! Like that's even possible," I told her with an arched eyebrow, just as serious as she.

She tried to keep a straight face for a moment, but couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing and I right along with her. In moments like these, I realized how much I missed her when she was traveling.

We sat down on the table and I squeezed her hand, "Oh, I missed you Rose."

"I missed you too, and the little midget too," She said with a smirk.

And right at that moment, Alice entered the diner. "I heard that Rose!"

"Oh please! Don't try to act like you are offended. You know I say it with _love_."

Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She tried to look like it bothered her, but she couldn't help the smile that she gave her.

This was the way we always acted when we got together. No matter how much time we would spend apart, we always acted as if no time had passed at all.

After we ordered our food, Rose started with the questions. I knew they were coming.

"Ok, so now that Alice is here, spill!"

I almost spilled my coffee when she said that. Even though I was expecting it, it still caught me off guard.

Alice just sat back with a big smirk on her face, waiting for my answer. _Traitor._

"What exactly do you want me to spill, Rose?"

"Oh I don't know, what happened last night with a certain singer, who happened to give you a birthday kiss last night?"

I blushed at her inquiry; she and Alice shared a knowing look that confused me a little.

"There's nothing to say, I just met him last night. He wished me happy birthday, gave me a kiss and then left. End of story." I wasn't going to tell them about my déjà vu moment just yet, not a least until I figure it out for myself.

"Well, I thought there was something there for sure with the way you two were looking at each other last night." She had me there and she knew it; she had a satisfied look on her face.

I blushed once again, and I didn't have an answer for that. So, I tried to change the subject.

"Well you are one to talk. How about the way you and Emmett were devouring each other with your eyes, huh?"

"Hey! He's a _very_ good looking… um, well man. I know he's different though."

"Shhhh! I'll tell you later when we're in a more private place, Rose." I couldn't tell her here what Emmett really was, I couldn't risk somebody overhearing me.

She lifted her arms up in surrender "Ok, ok we'll talk later. But be warned I want to know _everything _ok?"

"Ok." Just at that moment I realized that Alice hadn't uttered a word since we sat down to eat. And when I looked at her I found out why.

Alice was just sitting there in a trance, really not looking at anything. Her normally gray eyes were black, like they usually were when something like this happened.

All of the sudden her eyes were back to normal, but she had a worried look on her face.

"Somebody is coming."

"Who's coming, Alice?" I asked, for some reason I had a very bad feeling about it.

"I don't know, but I know it is a man. I can tell by the silhouette I see but it's probably nothing. The decision hasn't been made yet." As she said that, she looked a little unsure. _That _has never happened before.

"When?" Even though there was nothing concrete, I wanted to be prepared or at least more alert than usual.

"I'm not sure but soon. I saw blood on the moon when I saw him."She sounded a little more certain now.

"Ok."

The food came and we ate but we were lost in our own thoughts. We parted ways with the promise to meet up at the club that night.

That night got weirder and weirder as the night went on.

It started when I got out of my apartment and on my way to the club. I looked at the sky and I saw it: the moon tinted in red. At that moment, I remembered Alice's words: "_I saw blood on the moon when I saw him._"

"Oh, this can't be good," I thought out loud.

As I kept walking I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, I felt like I was being watched. But every time I turned around, I saw nothing out of the ordinary.

I decided not to keep thinking about it, I was probably being paranoid because of Alice's vision.

The club was at almost full capacity, I knew right away that it was because of Edward. Thinking about him brought a smile on my face; I couldn't wait to hear him sing again.

As I started my shift I tried to discreetly look for Edward in the crowd surrounding the bar, but he wasn't there. At least I thought I was being discreet until Alice approached me with a knowing smile.

"He's already here; he's in the office with Emmett."

"How did you… UGH! Never mind." She was laughing when I turned the other way to serve more drinks. She really annoyed me sometimes with her know it all comments, but just a little. I loved her too much be annoyed for long.

A while later I finally saw him walking beside Emmett towards the bar.

There was something different about him, he looked a little paler than what I saw the day before, and he had deep dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in days. But I had just seen him the day before and he didn't look like that. I wondered if he was getting sick.

Emmett and Edward went separate ways. Emmett towards the DJ booth where I noticed Rose standing looking at him and Edward towards the bar, right to the corner where I was serving drinks.

Butterflies were fluttering in my belly when I saw him looking at me and smiling as he got closer to the bar. I smiled back and blushed like a school girl. The effect he had on me was something I hadn't felt in a long while.

"Hey." Even though he looked worn out he still looked like a model. _How is that possible?_

"Hi." And cue the blush. _AGAIN! _"Are you feeling ok? You look a little worn out."

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with the flu or something."

"Oh, well you should go home and rest instead of being here tonight."

"Nah, I feel good enough to sing. I'll probably just leave a little early."

I wanted to keep the conversation going, but more people were approaching the bar. We didn't have a chance to talk after that, but I saw his performance from the bar. After that I didn't see him until he was standing in the same corner again looking at me. I smiled as I approached him offering him a drink, which he refused. He just got real close to my ear and whispered, "Bye, Bella," gave me a kiss on my cheek and disappeared through the crowd without looking back.

I stood there frozen for a moment, with my hand on my cheek where his lips had touched.

It was the second time he kissed me and then left. I found myself wondering for a moment why he did that, but for the life of me I couldn't find a reason. I couldn't think about it more at the moment, the club was full and I had to keep working. But I knew I would think about it more later on.

I didn't see Rose or Alice until it was closing time. They knew the bar was busy all night and they didn't want to bother me.

After I finished cleaning the bar area I went to say goodbye to Emmett. He had been holed up in his office practically all night, something that he didn't usually do. He was unusually quiet and pensive; it was so out of character for him that I worried a little. I asked him if he was ok, after a pause he gave me a small smile and told me he was ok, that he had a lot of office stuff he had to do.

I wanted to ask him if he was sure that he was ok, but I let it go. If he wanted me to know he would tell me in his own time, but I was going to ask Rose later; maybe she knew something.

The three of us got out of the club and started walking through Central Park. We were talking and laughing, just catching up some more.

Then suddenly, I felt something sweep past very close to my face and a shadow close by.

In that instant, all three of us were on high alert, separating from each other a little, but not too much.

Another object passed by Alice's head, missing her by just an inch and the shadow was moving swiftly around us.

"WHO'S THERE?" I shouted. I couldn't see who it was, but I had a feeling it was the one in Alice's vision.

Silence…

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Alice shouted next.

Rose was quiet but alert, looking everywhere around her waiting to pounce.

More silence…

"I think he's go… AHG!" I felt a sharp pain on my right arm and I fell to my knees in pain.

We saw a shadow move closer to us, laughing. Alice and Rose had their backs to each other, their daggers at hand, looking all around them while trying to shield me and asking if I was ok. I said yes and stood up, I then noticed the dagger that wounded me close to my feet. I was about to picked it up, but Alice told me not to in case it was cursed. I checked my wound, I was bleeding but not too much but it stung because it was touched by magic.

"He's a demon," I told them. "Spread out so we can trap him."

They both nodded and spread out until we formed a triangle. Then suddenly a ball of fire passed by Rose's head, barely missing her.

And now she got really angry.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU ALMOST GOT MY HAIR! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR! YOU BETTER PRAY I DON'T CATCH YOU FIRST!"

Alice and I looked at her and then at each other; if it wasn't for the fact that we were in danger we probably would have laughed at her.

"You've got to catch me first." He taunted and chuckled from somewhere near the trees.

"Why don't you come here you fucking coward!" She yelled back.

She wasn't done yet though. "What? Are you afraid of us?" She taunted back. "Not man enough to face three women?"

I think what Rose said struck a nerve, because a moment later he materialized right in the middle of where we were standing.

"Alice, Rose! NOW!" We only had a small opportunity to trap him.

We created a force field around him between the three of us, trapping him in the middle so he couldn't disappear again.

He had a surprised look on his face that quickly turned into anger when he realized that he couldn't disappear again.

"Now, Rose!" She lifted her hand and yelled out her spell: "_Desino tempus." _

A burst of white light surrounded him and he stood frozen before us, he had a vacant look on his face.

"Your turn, Bella."

"_Subrigo." _He started to rise from the ground until his feet were no longer touching it.

Alice asked me again if I was ok, I told her not to worry about me. We would deal with him first and then she could tend to my arm.

Once we made sure that he couldn't escape, Rose reversed the spell. "_Procedo tempus."_

Her eyes, which were pitch black while her spell was in effect, were returning back to their normal blue.

When Rose's spell wore off, he started to struggle free from the invisible binds that were holding him. He didn't speak, but it was evident that he was enraged. He was glaring at us while still struggling to get free.

"I am not releasing you until you tell us who you are and why are you attacking us."

He glared directly at me and growled, struggling again but it was no use. He wasn't going anywhere.

As I was about to ask again he spoke.

"I am Shax, and I'm only after _you_."

"Why?"

"Someone very powerful wants you, and they sent me to get you."

I was getting impatient by his lack of straight answers.

"Who?"

He smirked and laughed a little.

"Can't tell you that, my job is to collect you and take you to them."

I was getting frustrated by his lack of information, and Rose was cursing under her breath glaring at him.

At that moment I realized that Alice was quiet, _too_ quiet. When I looked at her, she was standing still, eyes black with a faraway look. A moment later she was back to normal. I asked her if she saw anything, her answer was unexpected.

"Nothing, I can't see anything related to him. Seems as if he was blocking me, but that can't be possible. There's got to be another explanation."

That got me worried, Alice _not_ seeing _never_ happens. But that would have to wait; we had to deal with Shax at the moment.

I directed my attention back to him. "Unfortunately for you, that's not going to happen tonight. And against my better judgment, I won't vanish you."

Rose and Alice glanced at me with surprised looks in their faces. This time Alice spoke.

"Why not, Bella?" She kept her voice low so he wouldn't hear. "If we let him go he'll come back to attack us."

"Because, I want him to go back to whomever he's working with. They will see that he didn't succeed and they will most likely vanish him." Alice's face lit up with understanding.

"And if not, we'll get him next time now that we know how to stop him," Rose added.

My arm was hurting and bleeding more; I really needed Alice to heal me. It was time to let him go.

Shax was looking at us with curiosity. "They've really underestimated you, more so the three of you together. They weren't expecting this turn of events. I think this will make your capture a little more difficult."

His cryptic comments were starting to get to me.

"I'm letting you go, so they can see that you were unsuccessful. Consider yourself lucky. I can assure you, you won't be next time."

"_Defluo."_

I lowered my hands so his feet would touch the ground again.

He vanished in an instant, but we could hear him laughing. "Oh believe me, _Isabella; _we'll see each other again."

I stood there, frozen in place. No one has called me Isabella in over a hundred years. How did he know my name? Who told him?

Before I could voice my questions, Rose spoke up.

"How the hell did he know your real name?"

"I don't know, Rose." I couldn't think about it at the moment, my arm was hurting more.

"Alice, please?"

"Ok, Bella." She put her hand over my wound and said the spell "_Integro."_

White light covered the wound, and it instantly started to heal and the pain subsided. In just a few moments, my arm was completely healed.

"Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, now let's get out of here please. I don't want any more surprises tonight."

We decided to stay in my apartment together. That way none of us would be alone in case anyone else decided to make an appearance. I was sure that them staying with me was more because they were worried about me. I was too tired to argue. Even though I could take care of myself, I was actually glad that they were with me. I didn't want to think what would have happened if they weren't with me…

?POV

"WHY AM I SURRONDED BY INCOMPETENT CREATURES!"

"She wasn't alone; there were two more with her. She's more powerful with their aid."

"Hmmm, two more. Well this complicates things a bit. We're going to have to get rid of them first before we attempt to get her alone."

"Yes, I agree. But I can't do it alone, I will need help."

"I DON'T CARE WHO HELPS YOU! JUST GET RID OF THEM SO YOU CAN BRING ISABELLA TO ME!"

"Yes."

"Now leave before I change my mind and vanish you for failing me!"

I knew I was losing my patience, but time was running out and I knew that _they _were after her too.

If Shax and his recruits failed me again, I was going to have to do it myself. I didn't want to reveal myself just yet. Besides, along with Isabella I wanted Edward too. That way, we would have more chance to defeat them…

**Spells definitions, from Latin to English:**

**Desino Tempus = time stop**

**Procedo tempus = continue time**

**Subrigo = elevate**

**Defluo = descend**

**Integro = heal**

**To see the pictures of the daggers check the links in my profile, they are pretty cool **

**Sooo what** **you think? Any guesses? Review and let me know I'd love to hear your theories. On another note, as of now I am beta-less since my current beta is about to have her baby soon so I know it would be hard for her to do it for me w a new baby. So if any of you can recommend one or you wanna offer your services send me a PM, It will be greatly appreciated. Plus I need a banner so if anyone out there can do that for me also send me a PM TY.**

**For updates on the next chapter and any other fuckery I come up with you can follow me on twitter Marie_Cullen_PR or on Tumblr .com**

**Until next time XOXO M.**


	8. Chapter 7 : Strange dreams and strange p

**Hey there! See, the wait was not too long this time for the update. And the wait was this long because I share my laptop with my 17yr old daughter on summer vacation LOL. But, enough about that. **

**Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, and put me on alerts. Sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews this time FF doesn't let me, o I'll do it by PM now so make sure yours is on. To address some of the questions from the reviews I've read: Yes, some of my inspiration is from Charmed (Shax belongs to the Charmed series) as is from other sources I won't mention for now, so I won't give away some things : ). No, Edward is NOT a half vampire, remember there are many other creatures he could be, I'll leave it at that. Emmett is a Vampire, Bella had already said so a few chapters back. The ? POVs are Vamps, Wolves and some other creatures involved.**

**Let me give a big welcome to my new Beta susayq, boobie gropes and spanks for you bb ; )**

**Desclaimer: Twilight, not mine that's SMs. But Witchella is all mine.**

**Song for this chapter "People are strange" by The Doors**

**Now, on with the show… **

"_**People are strange, when you are a stranger**_

_**Faces look ugly, when you are alone."**_

"_**When you're strange, faces come out in the rain.**_

_**When you are strange, no one remembers your name."**_

"_**When you're strange, when you're strange, when you're strange…"**_

Chapter 7: Strange dreams and strange people.

BPOV

_September 13__th__, 1769_

_Half of the room was full of people I didn't know, most of them royals. Also present were the very few acquaintances I've made throughout our stay in London. All of them were wearing masks, so unless they would introduce themselves I had no idea who any of them were._

_As always, Alice overdid it. When I agreed to a gathering for my birthday _this _was not it. This was a ball fit more for royalty rather than for me. This was definitely too much._

_I lost count of how many gentlemen approached me; I knew that it was Alice's doing. She had purposely invited more men than ladies, for the sole purpose of finding me a suitor. She thought that I was lonely, that I needed a companion of the male variety; regardless that I insisted many times that I was not, in fact lonely. Deep down inside I _knew_ that to some extent she was right, I _was_ lonely._

_After meetin_g _countless "suitors", I needed a break. So I went to the gardens for a while. I wanted some quiet time so I could put my thoughts in order. I felt overwhelmed by all the attention; I knew Alice had nothing but good intentions, but I wasn't really sure if I _wanted_ companionship at the moment. My life was too complicated for someone _normal_ to understand._

_No, I couldn't risk myself being discovered. _

_No one would understand._

_With my mind made up, I walked back inside. I decided to try to have fun for Alice's sake; she put a lot of effort in this ball. It was the least I could do._

_Once inside I started looking for Alice, I hadn't seen her in a while and I wanted to spend some time with her. When I spotted her, I was surprised to see her on the dance floor with a tall blonde guy, all dressed in black except for his mask that was black and silver with gold accents. He was very pale, which I found odd. But I didn't linger on that thought for long. I was more surprised to see him and Alice seem lost in each other's eyes. Their lips weren't moving, but it looked like they were having a silent conversation just by looking at each other. This gentleman had made quite an impression on her; she had never shown any interest in anyone like this before._

_Not wanting to interrupt them, I kept glancing through the room, just observing the guests. Suddenly, someone approached me from my right. He was tall, fit, but not overly muscular. He had a rare tone of bronze hair and a striking shade of green in his eyes that were accentuated by the green and gold mask he was wearing._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing down a little, extending his hand and never breaking eye contact with me._

_Between his hypnotizing eyes and his smooth voice, I was speechless. I only managed to whisper a simple "Yes" before he took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor._

_The feel of his hand on mine sent shockwaves through my whole body; it was something I had never felt before._

_We started dancing and the rest of the world faded away. It was just me and him dancing, lost in each other's eyes._

"_How is it possible that a woman of such beauty is all alone?" He asked, smiling._

"_Well how do you know of my beauty when my face is hidden behind this mask?" I asked, intrigued._

"_The little that I _do_ see of your face and your eyes tell me all I need to know about your beauty. And you didn't answer my question." He smirked. "I am certain that you are even more beautiful than the guest of honor."_

_I was surprised by his answer, and the fact that he didn't know who I was._

_I decided to let him know._

"_What If I were to tell you that _I_ am the guest of honor?"_

_The surprised look on his face was almost comical._

_He stammered a little, but he regained his composure quickly._

"_My apologies, I did not know. Then allow me to correct myself, the guest of honor is indeed the most beautiful woman in this ball." He took my hand in his again and kissed it._

_Even though my face was hidden behind the mask, I was sure that he could see my blush._

_I didn't notice that we had stopped dancing until the music changed to a softer melody._

_He bowed again with his hand extended. "May the guest of honor allow me the honor of another dance?"_

_Without hesitating, again I took his hand as he led the dance. I felt, once again the same shockwaves I felt the first time he touched my hand. I looked at his eyes, and I saw in them what he didn't voice: He felt it too._

_Dancing with him was effortless, as if we'd been doing it for a long time._

_After we finished, we strolled to the gardens with our arms linked. We didn't talk, just walked, enjoying the night air in companionable silence._

_The clouds had cleared a little and the moon was more visible, giving the gardens a brighter glow. _

_After walking a little farther through the garden, we sat on a bench. We were facing each other in silence._

_He broke the silence first._

"_May I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the guest of honor?" The smile on his face while he asked was breathtaking._

"_Of course, my name is Isabella. May I now have the pleasure of knowing _your_ name?" I said, smiling._

"_Certainly, my name is…" He paused when we both heard a noise in a nearby bush._

"_Excuse me for a moment." He got up and looked around through the bushes, around the area where the noise came from._

_He returned a moment later._

"_My apologies Isabella, but I'm afraid I have to leave. May I escort you back inside? I wouldn't like for you to remain out here alone." He asked, extending his hand to me._

_I was stunned by his sudden change in demeanor. He appeared anxious, and I wondered if he saw something in the bushes. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to have a chance of finding out. I would have had to use magic and I couldn't do that in front of him._

_So, I took his hand and let him escort me back inside. We walked in silence, a tense feeling in the air._

_When we arrived back inside, he reached for my hand and with a small smile he kissed my hand._

"_It's been a pleasure Isabella." Without another glance back, he left._

_I was stunned for a moment, but quickly remembered that he didn't tell me his name._

"_Wait!" I called, but he was too far away to hear me. "You didn't tell me your name…" I whispered._

_I stood there until I could no longer see him, wondering what happened all of the sudden that made him leave so abruptly…_

I woke up startled when I heard the alarm on my phone. It was 6am, I had to get up to go to work.

As I got ready, I thought about my dream. It had been a long time since I'd had it, but it was exactly as I remembered that night. The mysterious masked man, with green eyes that shone like emeralds behind his mask. Those eyes haunted my dreams and invaded my mind, especially after I met Edward. It had been a while since I've had those dreams, could it be because of the resemblance I saw in Edward's eyes?

Maybe it was wishful thinking, since I knew it was impossible. He is most likely to be in his twenties, so I knew that _definitely_ it wasn't him.

I think.

I pushed those thought aside, and I went out to do my morning run in Central Park.

The run was uneventful for the most part, but halfway through it I felt like someone was following me. Every time I looked back, there was no one there.

I didn't know if I was being paranoid, more so after what happened on Saturday with Shax. Rose, Alice and I were on high alert all the time not knowing what to expect.

I skipped taking a break at the Alice in Wonderland statue like I always did, since I was in a bit of a hurry and went straight to my apartment to get ready for work.

I wanted to get to Times Square as early as possible to get some good light, and avoid the large crowds as much as possible.

One of the benefits of being a freelance photographer is that I'm able to make my own hours; also being able to pick the projects _I_ want to work on is another perk. Because of the wide variety of work I did I was on high demand, especially with the fashion magazines.

After grabbing a coffee at the diner down the street, I headed over to Times Square to start my day.

My assistant Kate was already there, waiting for instructions to set up the equipment and make sure the models were ready.

Throughout the shoot I got distracted a few times by a feeling of being watched. I couldn't dwell on that too much, I had to concentrate. I kept taking pictures, and then I noticed that Kate was acting nervous.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! Umm… It's probably nothing." She was fidgeting, looking everywhere around her before looking at me. "It's just that that guy right there on the corner. Well, he's been looking at us… Well not us, but _you_ specifically."

"Me? Why would you think he's looking at me?" I tried to look at him discretely. I had my sunglasses on, so he probably wouldn't notice that I was looking at him.

He was tall, with a slim frame but not overly so, chin length blonde hair and a pair of very dark black sunglasses. He was also unusually pale… kind of like Emmett…

He was standing in the shadow against a wall of the building in the corner, very still. He wasn't looking at us at the moment, or maybe he was, I couldn't tell. I turned my attention back to Kate when she spoke again.

"I don't know Bella, it seems like he is, at least in our general direction. Oh I don't know!" This guy really made her nervous.

I looked up again to where he was standing but he was gone. I looked around but I couldn't find him.

He just vanished.

Even though I felt uneasy about why that guy was there, I had to keep on working. We wrapped up around noon, and we would be back the next evening.

I hadn't see Alice or Rose since Sunday, but we talked on the phone. Rose was exited to work with me on Wednesday. We were making a photo shoot for Vogue in my studio.

Ever since Rose arrived to New York, she's been bombarded with offers from some of the top magazines here. She has considered a few and committed to even less. She wanted her first one here to be with me, we've never had the chance to work together before so we were both exited about that.

Now Alice was a different story, she was… distracted to say the least. We didn't talk much, she told me she had to "Get ready, he's coming soon."

I was a little worried, and when I tried to ask her what she meant by that she told me she had to go and hung up. She didn't give me a chance to tell her about the strange man I saw today. In the end it was for the better, I didn't want to worry her.

The evening photo shoot went even better than I expected, I was sure the magazine was going to be very happy with the end result.

Just as I was finishing packing up, Kate approached me.

"Hey, Bella?"

"What's up Kate?"

"Umm… Remember that guy that we saw yesterday? Well he's here again, and I am definitely sure he's looking at you this time."

I looked over to where pointed out he was standing, and sure enough there he was.

"Don't worry Kate, I'll deal with him."

"Be careful, Bella."

"Yeah."

I walked towards him; he remained still, his expression unreadable. His eyes never gave anything away and never wavered from mine. I tried to remain calm, but my heart wanted to beat out of my chest.

When I reached him, I kept a small distance between us. I didn't know him, so my guard was up. Before I spoke, I took a deep breath.

"Hey there, I noticed that you were here yesterday and now here again. I also noticed that you were looking at me. Can I help you with anything?"

His expression changed, he gave me a small smile before he spoke with a southern drawl.

"Why yes ma'am, I think you can. You see I'm looking for Alice Brandon?"

***gasp* What's this? A cliffie? Why yes, yes it is *insert evil laugh***

**We'll see some ExB interaction next chapter ; ) And we'll see what that stranger wants with Alice too.**

**For pictures of the masks from the Ball, the link is in my profile.**

**Now leave me a review and let me know how evil I am and how much you want to spank me ; )**

**For updates, teasers, and all around fuckery follow me on twitter**

**Marie_Cullen_PR**

**Until next time…**


End file.
